bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta, the titular character of the game Bayonetta, is a flamboyant and mysterious Umbra Witch who possesses remarkable talent for the bullet arts. After a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake, she was awakened by Antonio Redgrave and his son Luka Redgrave. With the help of Rodin, her demonic informant, weaponsmith and proprietor of The Gates of Hell bar, Bayonetta fights to find the truth of her past. She is hounded endlessly by hosts of angels along the way. Storyline Beginnings Another informant and associate, Enzo, discovers that a gem knowns as the Right Eye, part of a set known as the Eyes of the World that Bayonetta is searching for is rumored to be in Vigrid. During her quest in Vigrid, she has multiple run-ins with Luka Redgrave (who holds her responsible for his father's death shortly after opening her casket), the Umbran Witch Jeanne (who is strangely adversarial towards Bayonetta and makes light of her missing memories), and a girl named Cereza (who insists that Bayonetta is her 'mummy'.) True Past Over the course of the game, Bayonetta discovers the truth about herself, the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. She learns that she is the forbidden child of an Umbra Witch named Rosa and the last remaining Lumen Sage, Father Balder. She is a key element in his plot to revive Jubileus, The Creator, and also the bearer of the Left Eye. Cereza is actually her younger self, stolen from her time to trigger Bayonetta's awakening as the Left Eye and complete Balder's plot. Weapons Scarborough Fair Bayonetta fights with four pistols, one in each hand and one attached to the rear of her high-heeled shoes. Prior to setting out for Vigrid, she receives a set of four mystical pistols crafted by Rodin known as Scarborough Fair. Named after the old English ballad, the guns are named Rosemary, Parsley, Sage and Thyme. Onyx Roses Gained from the Gold LP Trois Marches Militaires, they are a pair of shotguns that channel the curses of a unique ammo source: imprisoned fairy souls. Named after the flowers that the fairies go to collect. Shuraba Gained from the Gold LP Quasi una Fantasia, Shuraba is a special katana that contains the soul of the demon Ashura. Using this weapon, Bayonetta can perform deadly kenjutsu to destroy her angelic enemies. When translated into English, Shuraba can come to mean "the scene of bloodshed". Kulshedra Gained from the Gold LP Fantaisie-Impromptu. Kulshedra is a living whip that contains the soul of a serpentine demon also named Kulshedra. Bayonetta can use Kulshedra to repeatedly barrage her opponents or can use the weapon to pull her enemies closer. Durga Gained from the Gold LP Sonate in DK.448, they are two pairs of flaming and electrifying claws that contain the soul of the thousand armed demon Durga, able to enchant Bayonetta herself with its power. Named after the Hindu deity of war. Odette Gained from the Gold LP Les Patineurs Waltz op.183, they are a pair of enchanted ice skates containing the soul of the immortal ice witch Odette, allowing Bayonetta to battle in grace. Named after the heroine of the famous ballet Swan Lake. Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore Gained from the Gold LP Walkürenritt, they are a quadruple pair of grenade launchers, containing the soul of the killcrazy Vietnam War madman Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore, and are able to cause as much destruction as he did on the battlefield. Named after William "Bill" Kilgore of the famous war movie Apocalypse Now, who enjoyed "the smell of napalm in the morning." Saifon Gained from the Gold LP Hallelujah, Saifung is a gun-nunchaku containing the soul of the demon bird of the same name, capable of attacking at speeds faster than the eyes of gods can capture. Named after the childhood nickname of the famous Bruce Lee. Pillow Talk Gained from the Gold LP Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity, it is a powerful magic katana that focuses the powers of the seductive demon Mahavalrocana, into a single blade of deadly light. While its possessor is named after the Buddha of transient nothingness, the weapon is named after the sword of Ushi''waka''maru of Okami. Bazillions A quadruple pair of laser handguns found in the Gold LP Mars, Bringer of War, built by a long lost super civilization. A homage to Zillions Weapon System of the 1987 anime Zillion that inspired Sega's creation of the Light Phaser. Handguns Personality Bayonetta for most of the game can be seen as a calm and flirtatious character. Even though she says she dosen't really care about children she becomes deeply attached to Cereza. She hates cockroaches and crying babies. Abilities Bayonetta has remarkable skill for the bullet arts. She has superhuman strength, speed, agility and endurance. She can use Witch Time, Witch Walk, Wicked Weaves, Climax Attacks, Torture Attacks and Beast Within. In "The Broken Sky" she has shown as being able to form weapons out of raindrops by freezing the water. Attacks Wicked Weave In addition to her guns, Bayonetta can manipulate her hair with demonic arts to achieve several superhuman feats. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Bayonetta is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time. While fighting her opponents she can use her hair to pummel enemies with weaves shaped like giant fists and high-heeled shoes. Climax Attacks When Bayonetta has beaten certain enemies into submission, she can summon monstrous attacks with an ancient chant that calls a demon from Inferno to consume her opponents. Torture Attacks Bayonetta may torture angels when she has a full magic gauge by summoning various cruel devices that were once used to hunt witches. Examples of the devices used are guillotines, iron maidens and wooden horses. Trivia *When Bayonetta says "Let's Rock, Baby!" She is probably making a reference to Dante from Devil May Cry as he says this in an intro of the first game. *Bayonetta is fond of stuffed animals. *Bayonetta is voiced by veteran voice actress (of R.O.D tv series fame) Hellena Schmied (a.k.a Hellena Taylor). *There has been constant talk, some to a comical degree, that she holds an uncanny resemblance to American J-Pop artist Angela Aki, as well as former Alaskan Governor, Sarah Palin. *Bayonetta can often be seen in the game with a lollipop. They seem to resemble the "Bloody Rose" lollipops, which can be created or bought from Rodin. *Bayonetta's "Old" outfit is different from the other Umbra Witches. This is either because she was more powerful in training, because she was raised like a black sheep since she is a half-breed, or of her rebel personality. *When you unlock the Lost Chapter, Bayonetta makes a pose similar to Trish's in the'' Devil May Cry'' logo. *Bayonetta's story bears similarities to that of Nero from Devil May Cry 4. Both were manipulated by white-garbed men acting as the leaders of a seemingly-holy religious group. After defeating their manipulators in battle, both were used to awaken a powerful, statuesque being regarded as a deity. Both were subsequently saved by a white-haired, red-clothed person they regarded as a rival, and both proceeded to destroy the entity they helped revive. *In a scene of the Chapter III, Bayonetta surfs in a wave of lava on the back of a angel and says "Dancin'-a-Go-Go, baby!", which is a reference to Viewtiful Joe. *Bayonetta's watch contains the numbers 14111219. It represents year/month/date of Bayonetta's birthday.So, Bayonetta's birthdate is on December 19, 1411. *The opening scene of the game shows the Umbran Elder informing Father Balder and Bayonetta's mother of the punishments for their crimes, and she states that the "impure child" must be kept away from the dark arts of the Umbra Witches. Though, as the daughter of both Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage, it can be assumed that Bayonetta had the capability to become either, though it is likely that Balder convinced her to become a witch so as to take the role of the Left Eye of the World, fueling her rebellious behavior against the elder witches. Another hint to her neutral potential is her ability to use "light speed" (the speciality of the Lumen Sages) during jump/react phases. (i.e. When she fight Jubileus, she is able to do unusual shifting jumps.) *Bayonetta's hair ribbon is shown to be an extremely long ribbon, wrapped through her hair and hanging down; however, when she gives Cereza a ribbon to use for her Umbran Watch, it shows no sign of her hair falling loose, or the main ribbon being disturbed. Before this event, Bayonetta has two hair ribbons, whereas afterwards, she only has one. *Bayonetta's ability to weave her black magic through her hair is probably a reference to an old European belief that women with long hair were more likely to be targeted by incubi, which later evolved into the idea that witches used their hair in magic. *When playing as Jeanne, her white outfit, similar to Bayonetta's black, can be unlocked as the "Formal" Couture Bullet. It can be assumed from this that Bayonetta's outfit is indeed a formal version of what an Umbra Witch would wear. *If you watch Bayonetta's shadow, you can see Madama Butterfly; her wings also become visible on Bayonetta's back when you double jump in the air. Quotes *''"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You're much too ugly not put out of your misery."'' *''"You know, you're not nearly so ugly when you're screaming."'' *''"Yours is a face only a mother could love, and one I could never forget. If only I could remember where from..."'' *''"You've certainly bloomed, haven't you, my little Cheshire puss?"'' *''"I'm not much for the talkative types. How about we have a little fun, instead? You did plan on having fun with me, right? There'll be plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards."'' *''"Bugger! And I didn't make any time for pillow talk."'' *''"Hello there, Cheshire!"'' *''"How odd. You seem to know where I'm going before I do. Yet you don't seem to know how to drive a car in a straight line."'' *''"You've being cheating on me, haven't you?! Someone else caught your eye?"'' *''"That was bloody amazing!"'' *''"You know, I'm very fond of stuffed animals."'' *''"If you get in my way, I will... how do the Americans put it? Oh, yes. 'Bust a cap in yo ass!'"'' *''"I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town."'' *''"Don't worry. It's always scary the first time you see them."'' *''"Now, where are my new best friends? I suppose one of them is an adult, so they should be okay."'' *''"You're absolutely delusional! If I leave her, he'll never shut up about it. And his whining is twice as irritating as anything the child could muster!"'' *''"Cereza, my dear, watch and learn."'' *''"So, where was I? Oh yes, your kind invitation. I do hope you've prepared dessert as well!"'' *''"Oh, what a lovely tea party! And dancing, too!"'' *''"Lets dance, boys!"'' *''"Don't fuck with a witch."'' *''"If there's two things I hate in this world, it's cockroaches and crying babies! Well, a crying baby cockroach would be truly terrible. So don't you dare cry!"'' *''"Let's rock, baby!"'' *''"Welcome to my fantasy zone!"'' *''"Tentacles! Why did it have to be tentacles?!"'' *''"You know the rules: no cockroaches or crying babies."'' *''"I should have been a pole dancer!"'' *''"Where the hell am I? I'd better have got frequent flier miles for that flight."'' *''"Juu'nen hayain dayo!"'' *''"Come now, Cheshire. Look at me. Do I look like I have any interest in children? Now making them... Well, that's another story."'' *''"As long as there's music, I'll keep on dancing."'' *''"I can't help it if I like the little outfits. The toys are nice, too."'' *''"Do you naughty little angels deserve a good spanking?"'' *''“When you love something, never lose it. Understand little one? You must keep it safe, close to your heart.”'' *''"Put your foot down Cheshire! I'll take care of our little pest problem." '' Taunts *''"Your halo is mine!"'' *''"Bring it!"'' *''"You want to touch me?!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"I've got a fever, and the only cure is more dead angels!"'' *''"Lets Dance!"'' Character Relationships * Jeanne - Rival * Cereza - Younger self * Father Balder - Father * Luka - Romantic interest * Rosa- Mother Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Playable Characters